Dougie Poynter: Love, luck and humility
by hannahmcfly25
Summary: Pones story mild slash. NO DIRTY BUSINESS! All fluffy... except swearing quite a bit of it. No likey no lighty.
1. Chapter 1

Dougie Poynter: Love, luck and humility

**(A/N: Heyaz! Let me tell you that this is a mild slash no guyxguy. But this is a Pones cause there ain't that many of them on this site! Shame on you! Not really love ya all! This is an M. It has its share of swearing. Okay? This is completely fictional. Not real woman!**

**You have been warned. ;) )**

Un

How in the hell do you start a diary? I MEAN... JOURNAL! Nice save Doug; nice save. Um... well I'm Dougie and I'm in a band called McFly. Weird name right? It's fun to get payed to hang out with ya mates for living! I am writing to you from my room which is littered with shit which- actually what the fuck is that? Eww... stale pizza. Should I? Just as I was about to taste Danny came skipping in. SKIPPING?

"Are you straight Danny?" I asked

"Last time I checked... yes." He replied. Gosh he had to think about it. Tut tut.

"Could've fooled me. But to me you're as straight as a roundabout." I told him.

"Thanks mate!" he said smiling happily. I face-palmed his thickness. What a dick.

"Anyway you coming to breakfast?" he questioned me.

"Probably." I simply mumbled. That's the whole point of mumbling, you have to mumble something simple so it can be mumbled. Danny somehow found out what I just wrote and called me a fucking dictionary! "Oi! Ya prick!" I yelled.

_Shit minded little fuck! – Danny_

Ha ha watch me kill you!

_Yeah right you're puny! And you look like a girl! – Danny_

And? I am not a girl!

_Never said you were. – Danny _

You... implied it.

_Do you even know what that means? – Danny_

Nope.

_Me neither. – Danny_

Ho fucking whoopty-de-doo!

So I bring you (which reminds me I have to name you hm...) downstairs where the other two 'lovers' were there. Tom and Harry are gayboys! Literally! Not that there's anything wrong with that. "What or where are we going today?" I asked.

"Um... interview?" Harry said.

"Is that a question? 'Cause if it is I don't know the fucking answer!" "Language Douglas!" Tom or 'Mother Hen' said still clutching to Harry's hand as if it were a key to a Star Wars ship. "I still don't know why you won't admit your obvious love for Danny, Doug."

"Fuck you Tom!" I shout. To be honest Danny as a boyfriend won't be too bad. WAIT BOYFRIEND? Shitingtons. I might just kill myself.

Bye journal...

**(A/N 2: So there it is! If at least one person reviews you will get the next chapter. It's up to you. All you. Just you.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Dougie Poynter: Love, luck and humility

Deux

I fail. I'M A FAIL WHALE! No! I don't like whales. They're fat. But for some odd reason whales remind me of lizards but I love lizards!

SHIT I GOTTA FEED ZUKIE!

_Hey Dougie's journal thing! It's Tom, just gonna say that Dougie loves Danny. Thought you would need to know! And __if__ he makes a move we/McFly will become an all gay band! Hurry up Doug! GOTTA GO BYE! – Tom_

I leave for one/ten minutes and this fucker has messed up me journal! I'll kill you Tom. Watch out...

Unicorns... sorry randomness talking again. It's not weird for me then again I wasn't and still isn't a normal child. Even the lads know that! I'm sitting on the kitchen counter. It's nice. Cold but nice. Danny came in. Just then. In his casual boxers. Nothing else. And I'm now blushing. WHY AM I BLUSHING OVER THAT DICK? That made it even worse somehow and I now look like an angry dwarf has kicked the shit out of a tomato! The tomato being me and the dwarf being him. Now I'm bursting out with a big laugh at the thought of Danny as a fat angry dwarf!

"What the hell are you laughing about at 10 in the fucking morning?" he shouted but he'd just woken up so it was a bit muffled and quiet. Groggy even.

"I just had a thought."

"And? ... What was it?"

"You as a fat angry dwarf."

"Oh. Okay. I'll kick your ass later now can't be arsed."

"Ironic" I say.

"Yeah. Sure whatever." He replied probably getting tired and awake at the same time. Can that actually be done? Well it's Danny. He's a special boy! "You're special Dan"

"Oh fucking come here! Why'd you call me special?" he screamed.

"I didn't mean the bad one I swear!" I said as he grabbed me by the neck of my t-shirt, bringing us closer, which made me blush.

Whoever's in my brain stop pressing the fucking blush button at stupid moments! Whoever's doing it is a prick! Shit it's me. God help me 'cause I'm probably gonna kill myself for my stupid...ness.

Bye journal...

**(A/N: Same as last time ya won't get the chapter unless you review. That's just how it works now)**


	3. Chapter 3

Dougie Poynter: Love, luck and humility

Trois

So I have an idea for what I can call you. Danny. Ya know why? 'Cause I will admit I love Danny. Yes me Douglas Lee Poynter is gay Well not fully but I've fallen for him.

_Douglas Lee Poynter_

_3's_

_Daniel Alan David Jones_

Sorry needed to get my message across... somehow. I wish I could tell him as easy as it is to draw or write it. What if in NLTR I was the maid and Danny was the vampire? But the downside is I have to bite Tom's fat ass! Not literally thank god! But I do get a little bang-bang with Danny. That might be fun. Shag-iting. Shagging while biting. At least it's not like Twilight! It's too cool in a bad way! Bella in a decision between a werewolf and a vampire. How about a 3rd character? '_Bella I'm a snail. I'll take you to heaven and back Bella...slowly! _' At least the snail would have more emotion than Kristin Stewart! Don't care if it's spelt wrong. **(A/N: Sorry if it is I have nothing against Twilight. I just don't like it all that much.) **_You should – Harry x_

Yeah but our names are so easy to remember!

_And? At least make a move on Danny? – Harry x_

How though? :'(

_Don't cry Doug. Just tell him. – Harry x_

How? I can't just go up to one of my best friends and kiss him and expect him to instantly love me!

_Don't knock it 'till ya tried it. – Harry x_

Okay but if it goes wrong I'm blaming you! Tell ya Danny about what happened with Danny.

Tomorrow. Dangerzone _Here I go_

Bye journal...

x


	4. Chapter 4

Dougie Poynter: Love, luck and humility

Quatre

Fuck Harry! I'm under my covers on my bed after I kissed Danny. Not you; the walking, talking uber sexy. Harry and Tom are trying to pick up the pieces. Harry was helping me and Tom was helping Dan. "I can't believe you did it." Harry said.

"I tried it and failed it ain't that enough?" I whined back.

"Ya left Dan in a right daze." Tom humoured walking in.

"Is he planning suicide or leaving the band?" I asked in distraught.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Danny said. Well I hoped it was Danny.

"We'll leave you two alone." Tom said. It was Danny then. Hm.

"WAIT! HAS HE GOT A WEAPON?" I shouted still under the covers.

"Kinky." Tom said but I chose to ignore him when I waited for Harry to reply.

"Um... nope."

"That's promising. Getting ready to get beaten up now."

"Don't 'cause I won't hurt you." Danny said still caring. I would've got pissed to be honest.

"Are you going to come out and face me?"

"No and no." I said depressed and highly embarrassed.

"I'm coming in then." I felt my whole body seize up and then my feet got cold but I daren't look. I had warm, tingly feelings on my legs and hips where Danny had used me to pull himself up. Then he and I were face to face. "Sorry." I said meekly to him blushing because of the closeness. Secretly I liked it but I wasn't gonna tell him were I? Then he edged closer to me (Didn't know he could!) and whispered softly to me.

"Are you sure that I'm the one?" he said/whispered. I did the same to him and said "Yes."

He smiled and pulled me even closer. We edged together and kissed. Just like the one downstairs. But something clicked. Something important. Something I don't regret.

**(A/N: Here it is sorry I haven't been updating much I keep forgetting! Spot the All Time Low quote! I don't own McFly or All Time Low in the slightest. Wish I did though...)**

**;)**

**Xx **


	5. Chapter 5

Dougie Poynter: Love, luck and humility

Cinq

I AM GOING OUT WITH DANIEL ALAN DAVID JONES! NOT YOU! I was and still am on a fake sugar high. God I love it! When I'm finished with you I will show you to Danny. The other one. Lol. I do love him. The crazy boy (hopefully) fell in love with love with hyper me. **(A/N: Why can't it be that easy for me?) **

I ran downstairs smiling my face off if that was even possible! I came to the kitchen and saw Tom & Harry. "Heyya guys!" I said... very happily. "Have you taken to many happy pills?" Harry asked. Tom just shrugged. I couldn't object I was too happy! "So, how do?" Tom said. I was about to say something but then my little tummy rumbled. I walked silently to the fridge, looked blankly inside and closed the door. "Anything?" Harry asked.

"Nope." I said.

"But we went shopping yesterday." Tom exclaimed.

"Nothing I would happily eat."

"Except me." Danny said hugging my waist which immediately made me feel warm inside.

"You wish bad boy." I said... teasingly.

_It wasn't that teasingly we're much better at it. – Tom. x_

_Yes we are. – Harry. x_

_Not my fault we've just started our relationship! – Danny. x_

Exactly! Thanks Hun.

_Welcome babe. – Danny. x_

_Aww... blossoming love. – Harry. x_

_I know. – Tom. x_

STOP WRITING IN ME JOURNAL!

_Diary. – Tom & Harry. x_

Whatever.

_Alright gay! – Tom & Harry. x_

Why Shaun of the Dead quotes?

_Felt like it. – Tom & Harry. x_

Well stop it.

_Okay. – Tom & Harry. x_

That's not stopping writing in my journal is it?

_Alright gay! – Tom & Harry. x_

STOP THAT!

Bye journal...


	6. Chapter 6

Dougie Poynter: Love, luck and humility

Six

Alright boiiiiiii! Yeah now I'm using combined Shaun of the Dead quotes. So I woke up this morning in my bed. **(A/N: Seriously? I sleep in a cardboard palace! God these days...)** Unbeknown to me that someone else was in with me. Although I knew something was different. There was a warm something draped around my waist. I back-tracked to last night where I remembered Danny had 'crept' into my bed. Feeling the closeness of someone else is bad enough but having an uber sexy boyfriend that close, can have anyone enraged with delight! Especially me! I didn't want to wake him up. He looked so... at peace.

But eventually, and thankfully, he woke up on his own accord/on his own if you don't know what it means. Even though we were almost in an um... spooning... position I knew he was awake. I knew this because his arm disappeared then came back tighter moments later. "Ya alright babe?" I said quietly and I think I said it quite sweetly!

"Yep Hun. You?" he replied nudging his head into the crook of my neck.

"Mmhm." I contemplated trying to stay like this for as long as possible. I did this by holding his hand fairly tightly so he wouldn't slip away. (In more ways than one.) And I let him lay his head fully in the crook of my neck. Ya know for comfort. I also entwined our fingers and slightly our legs. No chance of him getting away now! Well I'm comfy so I'm not gonna let him! Lol.

"What ya doing Doug?"

"Trying to keep you here instead of letting you slip away. In more ways than one."

"I'm not gonna go yet Doug." He said caringly.

"Will you leave me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like dump me." I said the word dump incredibly quiet. Deathly quiet.

"Face me Doug. Please." He pleaded also quiet. I think he thought I was mad at him even though, I wouldn't dare be anyway! I did as he said and turned to face him.

"Listen. I would never dump you. You're different to the girls that I've dated. For one you're a boy. You have something. Something unusual. Something distinctly... Dougie. I love you so much." He said making me teary eyed.

"I love you too. I'm sorry for bringing that up. I was just... scared."

"Don't be sorry baby. It's perfectly fine to be scared, frightened or worried. It's natural."

"Yeah guess you're right... Daniel." Ooo! I'm gonna get it now! Daniel looked at me all confused before thinking of this comeback."

"Don't underestimate my genius-ness Master Douglas." Getting ever so close to my... um... downstairs area of mine, my mind was going like wasps! Everything to this moment was perfectly imperfect. Our noses bumped. I could feel his erratic breathing mixing with my own. We kissed. I loved it. When we broke away I said this, "Wow that was good." Danny immediately looked sad.

"What's the matter?"

"Just good?" he looked so glum.

"Brilliant. It was just; you. Absolutely breathtaking." I said smiling.

"I love you Doug." He confessed.

"Love you too Dan." I also confessed.

Bye Journal...

**(A/N: So there it is. Please review! Also PM me with ANY ideas and I might make a story this is the only story which will have this right now. So get thinking and typing people!)**


	7. Chapter 7

Dougie Poynter: Love, luck and humility

Sept

So today is the 3rd to last day we have these diary/journal things. I actually showed this to Danny and he wasn't pissed off! He liked it and found it funny! Thank fucking god! I think I've swore too much. Oh well! See clean language... ish. I can't explain much without swearing! What is wrong with me?

_You're normal Dougie, don't worry. – Danny x_

Aw sweet! That's why I fell for ya!

_Thanks Doug. – Danny x_

:D Love you. God how did this even happen?

_Who cares! As long as we're together! – Danny x_

Okay as you might have guessed there is a special someone here with me; Danny. God I'm regretting calling you that! It's too confusing!

I will call you...

**(A/N: Sorry it's so small! I hope you all are grateful that this is the SECOND thing I've put on here today and actually review! PLEASE THEY MAKE ME HAPPY! UNHAPPY WITHOUT THEM !)**


	8. Chapter 8

Dougie Poynter: Love, luck and humility

Huit

FAT BLUE MONKEY! Random I know but I like it. Bus again! And then in 2 days we'll be in ANOTHER hotel. Yup, we're going on tour again. **(A/N: I know they're not right now donee ask me!) **And that's iffy. In a small bus with my boyfriend, who you know, is kind of hard. Hard not to jump him. No joke. Yes I am a horny boy don't dis! Yes!

_What? – Tom._

STOP WRITING IN MY FUCKING JOURNAL!

The bus is here!

_Get in! Oops sorry. – Tom._

Aha... think about it dimple boy. You're supposed to be the smart one of the group!

"I am!" he protested.

"Not really mate! Oh..." I said quietening at the end.

"AHA! I stopped writing in your journal so HA!"

Goddamn it! Smart little shit.

"Language!" Mother Hen said.

Oh I don't care! Fucking hell...

"What?" Mother Hen said.

Have you seen this highside?

"I don't know what they are Doug."

It's when a biker gets to mid-corner puts his foot down to get a good outing and the back wheel goes outta traction and that sends the biker high up into the air. So ironically called a highside.

"Oh..." the smart boy mumbled.

You don't get it do you?

"Nope."

Idiot.

_AW thanks Doug. – Tom._

Fucking dick! GO away! Yes he walked out of my room! And now Dan had came in but as you know I don't mind him.

"Writing in that thing again?" he asked.

"Sorry." I said sadly.

"No don't be. It's cute." He said.

"Daw... love you."

"Ditto." He smiled, so did I.

**(A/N: So there it is and if you don't review at least once on my story YOU won't get my new story I'm making called Daydream Away. Sorry but that's just the way it is.)**


	9. Chapter 9

Dougie Poynter: Love, luck and humility

Neuf

**(A/N: I actually wrote this at midnight while texting my friend. That gave me inspiration.)**

Heyya. This is awkward. 'How' you cry? Well I am writing to you/in you at 12:00. Why is that bad? It's 12 o'clock- midnight! I'm not even tired! What in the fuck is wrong with me? I think I'm just... I really have no clue! Help. Just help me figure out why.

"I might know." Harry said. Wait! When did he get into my room? *Shrug*

"So what's wrong with me then?" I asked pleadingly. He smirked at me and came out with this remark, "You're in love."

"What?" I said quietly not believing what Harry just said.

"You're in love with Danny." He said again trying to make it clear.

"Yeah kinda know that, but why am I not sleeping?" I said obviously stating a fact. Easy one at that!

"No Dougie. You're falling deeply in love." Harry said finally making it clear. "Danny did exactly the same a couple of nights ago."

"He did?" I asked hopefully.

"Aha." He replied smiling brightly. From then on I could die happy. I do not want to. But if there's a god which has blue eyes, bouncy curly brown hair, gorgeous body and goes by the name of Daniel Alan David Jones (precisely) count me in for that heaven place because of two reasons, 1. Earth cannot be worth wile without him and 2. I've realised I can't live without him. He's (now and forever) my everything. I wonder what he's going through now.

**(A/N: Never done before and I know it's diary but just once I am gonna swap characters! In this format that is! So enjoy it while you can!)**

Danny's POV

I'm awake. Fuck it. WHY CAN'T I GO TO FUCKING SLEEP? I had this thing a couple of nights ago and Tom said I was falling more deeply (if you can) in love with Dougie. I know love does weird things to a man but this is too much. Definitely not saying I want to dump him but I don't want this!

"How do I stop this?" I asked no one in particular.

"Sleep in the same bed as him with both of your decisions final." Tom said walking into my room.

"Ya what?" **(A/N: I actually say that alot!) **I squawked. Whoa I squawk?

"Not sex just sleep." Tom clarified.

"Oh..." I said; I thought a bit after that and that's where this came from, "He'll be asleep." I said to Tom.

"Do it tomorrow."

"Okay! Thanks Tom."

"Welcome Dan. Now sleep."

And I did. Happily.


	10. Chapter 10 Last One

Dougie Poynter: Love, luck and humility

**(A/N: DON'T WORRY THIS IS ALL DOUGIE NOW!)**

Diez

So I eventually got to sleep and thought about him. I went downstairs after my slumber not caring if I was only in my very small boxers. # La, la, la, still not caring! # I did start to care when Tom and Harry gave me the weirdest of looks.

"Minion make me breakfast." I said to Tom.

"Dougie, no." Tom replied a bit peed off.

"Minion why?"

"One stop calling me minion-"

"Minion." I cheekily cut him off. He glared; I smiled.

"Two make it yourself." So I did by getting a MARS bar **(A/N: DON'T OWN IT BY THE WAY) **and that was it.

Danny came down 'bout 15 minutes later while I was reading a weird magazine. "Hey." He said to us all.

"Morning." I said back still sucked into my magazine.

"What's that?" Dan grinned pointing out the window.

"What?" I replied curiously looking out the window where he had pointed to, little did I know he had left a note in my magazine which said:

_Meet me in my room at 9pm xx_

I looked at Danny as we both smiled at each other. Harry and Tom none the wiser.

9pm

I walked into Danny's hotel room seeing as he lay on his bed.

"What's all this then?" I asked walking over to him.

"Tom said that if we sleep in the same bed we'll both get some sleep." He said plainly.

"Oh. OK." I said. So as we started to fall asleep I realised something.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

I sat up sweat dripping off my forehead. That was the best dream I've ever had, but unfortunately it was just a dream.

Bye Journal...

**(A/N: Surprise ending eh? I loved writing this hope you did too and please review. It makes me happy...ish. BOO YA!**

**hannahmcfly25 xxx)**


End file.
